Slender visits Ikeborough
by Tiger Empress 546
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are forced to work at Russian Sushi overnight as a method of becoming less hostile towards one another. Will they end up killing each other or will the legendary Slender get to them first? This is similar to the SpongeBob Youtube Slender parody with Beyblade, only I changed some stuff to make it fit for Durarara. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy!


It was midnight at Russian Sushi, and Simon had left early, but not before assigning the task of watching over the restaurant to the most unlikely and probably the most incompatible duo to even remain in the same area for nearly two seconds before causing any destruction was the strongest man in Ikeborough, Shziuo, and his bitter enemy the shady info broker, Izaya. Both hated the idea of even breathing each other's air, but due to Simon's intimidating demeanor and no nonsense attitude, both teens found themselves minding the shop, while avoiding each other as much as they possibly could.

The ex bartender had managed to find some tranquil time in reading one of the otaku twins manga's and found himself deeply immersed in the content of the book, that he had no clue that a certain info broker was stealthily making his way towards the blonde with a rather stupid prank in mind to make this night a little less mundane. Snickering evilly, Izaya prepared his feet for the minute Shizuo knew of his rather immature and lethal attempt on his part at trying to unnerve his already composure temporary work partner.

Leaning in as close to Shizuo's ear as he dared, Izaya let out an insane shout. "READY FOR ACTION!"

The strongest man in Ikeborough all, but screamed in horror, and smashed the nearest thing that was closest to him, that being the wall. using the chair that he had been lounging in as the weapon.

Finding that his rival was the cause of his frightened demeanor, Shizuo snarled savagely. "WILL YOU PLEASE..."

He was cut off, by the eerie flickering lights above them. Shizuo just scoffed. "Very funny flea." He told the info broker. Izaya just blinked in confusion. "What?" He asked. Shizuo sighed, while reminiscing about the Slender man story he had told Izaya earlier in order to scare him into leaving him alone for a least a few weeks or so.

"And the lights will flicker on and off, I get it." He was unamused at Izaya's attempts to try to scare him. Shizuo looked over to the light switch thinking that the flea had rigged it up or something, but when the ex bartender saw the light switch was never in motion to begin with, he started to feel a little wary.

Izaya was completely oblivious to this whole thing. "Shizuo-chan, how are you doing that without moving the switch?" He asked. The blonde haired man frowned. "I'm not doing it, flea, it must be the..." He was cut off by the phone ringing.

Being the short tempered man that he was, Shizuo growled into the receiver. "What, what, hello?!" He yelled. Shinra was on the other line much to the blonde's dismay. "Shizuo, come in Shizuo! ANSWER! I'M SCARED!" Shinra shrieked unaware that it was Shizuo on the other end of the line. "Hello?!" Shizuo barked. Shinra was not listening at all. He continued to scream. "I WANNA GO HOME!" "Hello?" Shizuo growled, seemingly impatient with the obnoxious caller. "He's just standing there! Menacingly! AAHH! IT'S THE MANIAC!"

The ex bartender listened to Shinra's screams of terror, till it was wiped out by static sound, then the line clicked dead. That did it! Shizuo really began to panic. ]

"Alright, calm, down, calm down." He told himself out loud. "Ok, what was it?" He began thinking back to the story. "There was the lights," The lights flickered again, "and the phone," the phone rang again.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Shziuo snapped his head toward the glass door, and in the blink of an eye stood the most bone-chilling thing in the back of Shizuo's mind, Slender!

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shizuo screamed. "It's...it's..it's!" "SLENDER! Izaya yelled. He started to cry long and hard, while his enemy was transfixed on the faceless man before them.

Shizuo contemplated on throwing something at the supernatural being, but then remembered about Slender's teleportation ability, and chose instead to cower behind the counter of the shop with Izaya in tow.

"At last you understand? We're doomed!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya sniffled before speaking. "No, that's not it. I am just so touched that you would go to the trouble to dress up as a faceless monster, and stand outside of the, just to entertain me! You must really like me!" Izaya wailed.

At that point, Shizuo didn't know which was worse, that they both were about to die by the hands of Slender, or that his mortal enemy was more dense than he had previously thought before.

"Izaya, there are two problems with your theory," Shizuo told the bawling info broker. "One, I hate you, and two, how can that be me, when I'm standing RIGHT HERE!" He roared.

Slender teleported closer to them, and Izaya, who finally understood what really was going on, let a huge bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" "SLENDERMAN!" both teens chorused. Shizuo and Izaya cowered fearfully behind the desk, and held onto each other tightly.

"Izaya, no matter what've said before, I've always sort of liked you!" Shizuo cried.

Izaya was beyond terrified. "Shizuo-chan, I used your toothbrush to clean my toilet." Shizuo was completely confused. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, Slender teleported into view, and static filled the room, drowning out the final screams from the two teens.

The gravestones of the three teenagers are still standing today. One says, 'Here lies the strongest man in Ikeborough, Shizuo,' and the other two just simply say, Izaya, and Shinra.' They will be missed dearly.


End file.
